Fiction Faceoff Episode 5: Po vs Kuma
by Catman1998
Summary: It's bears and martial arts as Po from Dreamwork's Kung Fu Panda takes on Kuma from Tekken. There can only be one true martial artist bear!


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 5: Po vs Kuma

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins with Po training on a leaning boulder as Kuma spots him training.

Kuma: (So this chubby looking panda is the dragon warrior?! This can't be real…)

Kuma was sent by the Mishima Zaibatsu to kill the dragon warrior, who had been hunting down Zaibatsu soldiers making trade routes across all of Asia. Little did Kuma expect that the dragon warrior was a panda named Po.

Kuma: (Well, whatever. If this joke is supposed to be the dragon warrior, then I'll take him down regardless!)

As Kuma pounced in the air to attack Po, Po saw him and moved out of the way before Kuma could land his paw on him. Po was extremely confused.

Po: Come on man, that wasn't cool.

Kuma: *speaking in bear* So you're the legendary dragon warrior after all...what's your name?

Po: I'm Po. Who are you?

Kuma: *speaking in bear* My name is Kuma. I work for the Mishima Zaibatsu. You have been attacking our troops over these past few weeks. I've been ordered to kill you.

Po: Hey now, your guys were the ones that were stealing food from my village and giving illegal fireworks to the criminal syndicate of the north mountain. If you don't back off and walk away, I'll make you face my fists of fury like I did with your bad boys!

Kuma: *speaking in bear* That's it lard turd! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight that you will get! Time to meet your end!

The two charged at each other as the true fight began. Po delivered a kick into Kuma's face, sending him flying a few feet away from him. After landing pretty hard on the ground, Kuma quickly recovered. Po then tried to do a flying kick at Kuma, but the brown grizzly bear grabbed him by the leg and threw him super hard into a boulder. Po crashed through it at a lightning fast speed that Kuma had lost sight of him

Kuma: *speaking in bear* Where did he go?!

Po: Right here!

Po then jumped on Kuma's head, grabbed said head, and threw Kuma into a bigger boulder. Po rushed in and delivered a fifty hit combo on Kuma before Kuma recovered and grabbed Po by the leg. He then punched Po in the ribcage and Po went falling down the hill.

Kuma: *speaking in bear* Was that all? What a jo-

Kuma then heard a large crack coming from behind him. He turned around and saw that an avalanche of rocks was heading right towards him. He quickly took off as he tried to outrun the boulders coming towards him. He eventually caught up with Po and the two continued their fight while the rocks were behind them. They each got hits into each other but the rocks eventually caught up to them. Po jumped on one of the spireling rocks while Kuma was crushed by the falling rocks. The avalanche had stopped in a smooth grassy plains. Po jumped off the rock that he was on.

Po: Wooh! That was awesome!

Kuma, still alive, emerged from the rocks he was crushed underneath. This time, he was enraged beyond believe. Po turned around and was shocked.

Kuma: *speaking in bear* THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND HERE!

The two charged at each other and immediately the fight went into Kuma's favor. Kuma continued beating Po to a bloody pulp before Po regained his dragon warrior strength and automatically turned the tables on Kuma. Po then grabbed Kuma's paw.

Kuma: *speaking in bear* Uh...what are you doing? What's going on here?! What is the meaning of-

Po: Allow me to introduce to you...THE WUSHI FINGER HOLD!

Kuma: *speaking in bear* The wha-

Po: SKADOOSH!

As Po placed his pinkie onto one of Kuma's fingers, Kuma disintegrated into nothing but gold dust. Po ran all over the entire plains celebrating his victory.

Po: WOOOOOOOH! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Winner: Po

Next Episode: Princess Daisy vs Sally Acorn (Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog)

Author's Note: Originally the next episode was going to be Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy vs Jeffy from Super Mario Logan, but I decided to save that for a future episode. And I didn't feel doing another anime vs anime related matchup since I just did one last episode (Calamity Mary vs Mami Tomoe). As for the next episode, I had a hard time deciding either that or Larryboy vs Bibleman. You already know which one I am going to be doing just by looking at that next episode text.


End file.
